Tumor
by conversegurl94
Summary: Ashley Davies has the perfect life. She's a famous star with millions of dollars, has a girlfriend, and has millions of fans. But what happens when a life-threatening disease changes that?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ashley Davies has the perfect life

Tumor

Summary: Ashley Davies has the perfect life. She's a star with millions of fans, has a girlfriend, and has more money than most people can imagine. But what happens when a life-threatening disease comes into place?

Disclaimer: I own nothing….unfortunately. And if I did, I wouldn't cancel the show.

"Jada, I just don't understand why you can't come with me?"

"Ash……you're going to be gone for three weeks and I have a job. I can't just pick up and leave, especially not after last month. I almost got fired!"

"So I'm going to have to go three weeks without seeing you?"

"Sorry babe, but I guess you are."

"Ugh, fine." Ashley sighs and then walks into the kitchen.

Ashley Davies is a 24 year old rock star with millions of dollars. She lives in Los Angeles, California in a 3 story mansion. She's been dating her girlfriend Jada for 1 year. Yes sir, she is gay.

"Come on Ash don't be like that,"

"It's just……I never get to see you anymore" Ashley says looking down.

"Hey," Jada walks over and takes her hand. "You know I love you right? I just can't go with you on every trip you have to go on. You understand right?"

"I guess,"

"Good," Jada kisses her cheek and then walks to the door. "I'll see you in 3 weeks!" She calls from the doorway. She shuts the door and Ashley mutters under her breath.

"Yeah…..three weeks,"

"Spencer!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Spencer says running down the stairs while putting her lab coat on.

"When are you going to get your own car? This carpool thing is hard considering you're always late!" Madison says.

"I'm sorry. I'm not even that late! Only like.." She looks at her watch "15 minutes! And, I'm getting a new car soon. Mine is totaled."

"What car are you getting?"

"I was thinking a Porsche,"

"That's hot. Good thing we doctor's make a lot of money, huh?"

"Amen to that," Spencer says walking out the door.

Spencer Carlin is a 25 year old oncologist. She finished college early and started working at a hospital in Los Angeles. Madison Duarte is her best friend. And Spencer…..is gay.

**Author's note: Okay, guys I know its short but I kind of wanted to see how you liked it. And I know that Spencer is too young to be a doctor but I didn't want her to be too old and I felt 25 was kind of stretching it so just go with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ashley Davies has the perfect life

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this one.**

"_Dr. Carlin to room 521._"

"Great," Spencer says sarcastically while she heads down the north wing.

Inside the room she hears screaming. She peeks her head into the door to find a red-headed patient struggling and kicking while 3 doctors tried to hold her down.

"Sedate her!" A tall male doctor with black hair pulls out a syringe and injects it into the patient's arm. Within minutes the patient is relaxed and calm. All 3 doctors sigh.

Spencer walks into the room and a short blonde doctor hands her a thick folder.

"Here's her file. She collapsed at her school and when she woke up she freaked. We had to sedate her but it wasn't a very large dose so she's still conscious. For now, anyway."

Spencer took a look at the file and gasped when she saw the girl's weight. Only 95 pounds at age 18.

"I have a few questions to ask you….." Spencer says walking to the girl's bedside.

* * *

_You tell me everything_

_But you show me nothing at all_

_Yeah_

_You tell me everything_

_The next kiss, the next lie_

_And all the reasons I wonder why_

_I want you_

"That's great! I think we can use that on your new CD,"

"Really?" Ashley asks smiling

"Yes, of course. You're a great writer. This CD is going to be a hit!" Jonathon says walking away while he pumps his fist in the air.

"It's good you have a producer who actually likes you," Kyla says while looking at a magazine.

"Yeah I'm glad he does. I wouldn't have gotten so far without him."

"Don't I get any credit for your success? I introduced him to you after all," Kyla says matter-of-factly.

"Of, course how could I forget!" She says laughing. "I do owe a lot to you Kyla. You're a great sister,"

"Half-sister," Kyla pipes in

Ashley's smile drops "Wait to kill the sisterly moment,"

"Sorry, Ash." She laughs. She looks up from her magazine. "So are you upset that Jada couldn't come?"

Ashley sighs "Yeah. We only left two weeks ago and I already miss her."

"Well we go back to LA in one week."

"I know but…..I think I'm going to break up with her when I get back,"

"What? Why? Because she can't go on every trip with you?"

"No, that's not it. She's great but I just don't think I want to be with her anymore,"

"Ashley, you two have been dating for a year! You can't just go back home and end it just like that! She deserves better. Now will you tell me the real reason why you want to break up with her?"

"Okay…..when I called her a few days ago I heard a voice in the back round…..a girl voice."

"That doesn't mean anything. She does have friends who are girls,"

"I know but…..she's cheated on me before and I think it's happening again,"

"Wait….she's cheated on you before and you didn't break up with her?"

"No. And I'm tired of this. The day I get back I'm going to do it."

"Okay. Good luck with that. You'll need it."

"Ah Damn!"

"What?"

Ashley falls to the ground with her hand clutching her head.

"Are you getting another headache, Ash?" Kyla kneels down next to her and puts her hand on Ashley's back.

"Yeah…..it hurts so badly!" Ashley continues to whimper while holding her head.

"Ash…..how long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks I think," Ashley says quietly

"I think you need to go to the doctor,"

The pain subsides and Ashley leans against the wall.

"It's not that big of a deal,"

"Yes it is! You collapsed on stage the other day because of it! Ashley that's not normal,"

"Fine. When we get back to LA I'll go. Happy now?"

"Yes,"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**That song is one Ashley sang on the show in the third season. Read and review guys. Sorry if there was too much dialogue.**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Summary: Ashley Davies has the perfect life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Hello, I'm Dr. Matthews. What seems to be the problem Ms. Davies?"

A short Indian man with black hair and a beard walks into the room wearing a long, white lab coat.

"Please, call me Ashley. And, I've been having headaches."

"How long have you had these headaches?"

"A few weeks…." Ashley said weakly. Something about the being at a doctor's office always freaked her out. Especially this one. The room was a pale white with green floor tiles and it smelled of disinfectant.

The doctor was quiet for a minute while he pondered what he could ask her next. Kyla looked over at Ashley and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How badly do these headaches hurt?"

"Pretty badly,"

"Have you had any other symptoms?"

"Like what?" She asked nervously.

"Like, seizures, nausea, vomiting, vision problems, or weakness of the arm, leg or face muscles?"

"Umm…." Ashley was a little overwhelmed to say the least. Did he already have a diagnosis?

"Okay how about this. We do an MRI. Just to see if we find anything."

"Find anything?"

"Yes, like a tumor possibly."

"What!? A tumor?! Like cancer?"

"Please don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing but we have to check just to be sure. So we'll schedule an MRI for Tuesday?"

"Okay, sure."

Ashley and Kyla walk out of the hospital clinic to her car. She didn't know why but for some reason Ashley wasn't so sure these headaches were nothing.

* * *

Spencer sat with her head in her hands. She had a long day and was in the Employee lounge drinking a coke and relaxing.

"Hey Spence," Madison said grabbing a chair and sitting at the table.

"Hey Mads." Madison took a look at the girl and frowned.

"What's up with you chica?"

Spencer looked up with tired eyes. "I've just been having a rough day."

"Oh, what happened?"

She sighed. "Well this morning I did two hours in the clinic and there was a girl who had collapsed. I diagnosed her with anorexia nervosa."

"Oh. I know how you feel about that. But don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine. You don't even know the girl."

"I know but ever since Kaitlin had that during senior year it bothers me."

"I know it does. But Kaitlin turned out fine. So don't worry about it. Anyway, why are you working at the clinic?"

"I was just doing some of my clinic duty hours."

"Oh….yeah I need to do some. I think I'll do a few tomorrow. But I've got a patient who I really need to keep an eye on."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," Madison says taking a sip of Spencer's coke. "I don't know how much longer he is going to last. He's got Addison's."

"Damn that sucks."

"Yeah, tell that to his family. Sometimes I wish I would've just worked in the clinic instead of being an immunologist. Whatever, I've got to go anyway."

"Bye Mads. Hey wait!" She turns around. "Dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good," she says and then walks away.

* * *

Spencer picked Madison up at 6 and they drove to a small Italian restaurant. They sat in the back near a window.

"Okay enough doctor talk," Madison grunted.

"Sorry! Sorry! What do you want to talk about?"

"How about you and your love life. Your non-existent one…"

"Hey!" Spencer slapped her arm. "I do have one!"

"Oh, yeah? When was the last time you had a date?"

"Well…..uh…"

"Exactly. Girl, you're hot. Even me, a straight girl, can see that. You could have any girl you want! Why won't you just accept a date offer? I know you've been asked out."

"I just…..I don't have time."

"Don't give me that shit, Spencer. If you don't get a date soon, I'm going to set you up with my friend Laura."

"No fucking way! That girl is so….ugh!"

"Spencer, will you give her a chance? She really likes you! Just one date, please?"

"Fine," Spencer sighed.

The waiter brought her check and they paid and got up to leave.

"Hey Madison I'll meet you at the car I have to go to the bathroom,"

"Okay,"

Spencer walked across the restaurant to the girl's room. She went to the sink and rested her hands on it. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She washed and dried her hands and then turned to leave.

"Oomph," she said as her butt hit the floor. Her chest hurt and she knew she had bumped into something. Or someone. She looked up to see a girl sitting on the ground.

"Sorry about that," The girl said helping her up. Spencer was in awe. She had seen this girl somewhere before. She took a look and it frustrated her that she couldn't figure out who it was. She had brown hair and eyes, and a nose-crinkling smile. The girl was a knockout.

"It's okay. I should have paid more attention," Spencer laughed. Then it hit her. "Wait…..aren't you Ashley Davies?"

"That depends…..you're not going to ask for an autograph and a million pictures are you?" She said smirking.

Spencer laughed. "No, of course not. That would be rude. Only 100 pictures," Spencer said smirking back.

"Well, it was nice meeting you…..uh….I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Spencer Carlin."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Ashley smiled at her and then walked out of the bathroom.

Spencer stood there shocked. She had just met Ashley Davies. The famous singer. Suddenly she had to pee.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Summary: Ashley Davies has the perfect life

**Hey guys thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you liked it!**

"Okay Ash, spill. Why have you been smiling for the past hour?"

"Because there's a lot to smile about," She replied.

"Come on Ash, tell me! I am your sister after all…." Kyla gave her the puppy dog pout. She knew there was no way Ashley could resist that.

"Ugh, fine. When we were at the restaurant…..I met a girl,"

"Yay! Wait, I was with you the whole time and I didn't see you talk to anyone but the waiter. And, he looked pretty boyish to me."

"I met her in the bathroom. Actually I kind of knocked her down."

"Sounds like something you would do. You sure know how to charm a girl, Ash," Kyla said nudging her in the side.

"Shut up! It was a total accident! Besides, she kind of ran into me to,"

"Whatever. What did she look like?"

"She was gorgeous! She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the most perfect smile ever!"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, a little. I pulled a little Ashley Davies charm on her."

"Did she know who you were?"

"Yeah, actually she did. But she didn't ask for any autographs or anything. It was weird."

"A good weird?"

"Definitely a good weird,"

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you met THE Ashley Davies!" Madison squealed. Spencer winced as the echo bounced off of her apartment walls.

"It's not that big of a deal," Spencer replied for the umpteenth time that hour.

"Girl, yes it is! What was she like?"

"I only talked to her for like 2 minutes!" Spencer exclaimed

"Well….ugh fine. I can see you don't want to talk…." The Latina muttered under her breathe

Spencer ignored the comment. "So…..movie?"

"What are my options?"

"Hmm," Spencer said kneeling down in front of her wooden CD holder. "Okay, what are you in the mood for?"

"I'm thinking a comedy….or a romance….or a….uhhh,"

"Madison!"

"Sorry! Comedy,"

"Okay, we have the 40 Year-Old Virgin, Knocked Up, or Little Miss Sunshine."

"Ha, the 40 Year-Old Virgin! Break out the popcorn, Spence!"

* * *

"Okay, Miss Davies are you ready?"

Ashley and Kyla stood in a small room with and MRI machine. Ashley nodded nervously and followed the doctor toward the machine.

"Now I'm going to have you lay down on this table and it's going to go inside the machine, okay? Now I need you to keep completely still."

Kyla stepped out of the room, while the doctor went into another room behind a glass window. Ashley closed her eyes as the machine started moving.

* * *

"Okay, Ashley. We'll have the MRI results for you tomorrow. Come in around 9 and we'll go over them."

"Umm…..am I going to be okay?"

"Yes, of course,"

"But, what if you find something?"

"We aren't even totally positive we will find something. I'll see you ladies tomorrow," The doctor said walking down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

"Ash, are you ready?" Kyla asked her while grabbing her keys.

"No…."

"Everything will be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kyla gave her a soft smile and lead the way to the car.

They got to the hospital and went to check in. Ashley looked around nervously, feeling completely lost. They sat for about 20 minutes before Dr. Matthews called them into his office. They took their seats and waited anxiously to see what would be on the MRI.

"Well after looking at your MRI results we've concluded…." The doctor took a long pause.

Ashley was 2 seconds away from lunging at his neck. She hated when people waited to give news. Kyla took her hand.

"There seems to be a malignant tumor in your frontal lobe,"

Ashley just stared at him. Not out of shock, no. She had no idea what he had just said.

"Ummm….what is that?"

The doctor sighed and sat down. He hated having to tell patients this. It was the worst part of his job.

"Ashley….you have brain cancer,"

No sound was made. Not a single sound was made. Just…..silence.

"What?" Ashley squeaked out.

"I'm very sorry."

"What's going to happen to her?" Kyla piped in. She had remained silent until now. She had to know.

"Well, we didn't exactly catch this early. We're really going to have to fight for this. I'm going to refer her to another oncologist."

"Wait, why can't you be my doctor?"

"I have several other cases. I really would like to help. But this doctor is a very good one. She's highly qualified and you will be safe in her hands. Here's her card," He said handing the card to Ashley. She just sat there, obviously still in shock. So, he handed it to Kyla. She scanned over it before putting it in her pocket.

"So should we make an appointment?"

"Already done," He said getting up. "She'll discus treatment options with you. Now, I have to get back to one of my other cases," The girls stood up and headed for the door.

"And Ashley," He stopped her. "Good luck,"

"Yeah," she muttered walking out. "I'm going to need it,"


End file.
